Wyższa konieczność
by euphoria814
Summary: Kolejna lekcja eliksirów dłużyła się wręcz niemożliwie. / przewrotny slash
**dla Basiq:***

 **betowała cudowna okularnicaM:*:*:***

* * *

Kolejna lekcja eliksirów dłużyła się wręcz niemożliwie. Snape chodził pomiędzy ławkami pochylając się od czasu do czasu i wdychając opary mikstur, które powoli wreszcie nabierały odpowiedniego koloru. Oczywiście Mistrz Eliksirów i w tym roku postanowił nie ułatwiać im życia, wiec Hermiona została przeniesiona do stolika z Draco Malfoyem. Oboje jako najlepsi w grupie ważyli samodzielnie swoje eliksiry. Reszta natomiast pozbawiona tak cennych podpowiedzi z trudem zaliczała poszczególne zajęcia. 

Nie inaczej było dzisiaj. Harry z Ronem już dawno stracili nadzieję, że Eliksir Słodkiego Snu zmieni barwę na białą. Nie najlepiej też było z zapachem, który zamiast cynamonu przypominał bardziej goździki. 

Harry spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który próbował jakoś ratować sytuację i ścierał korę na tarce, żeby w ostatniej chwili dorzucić jej do bulgocącego kociołka, ale ich kolejna porażka z minuty na minutę stawała się coraz bardziej faktem. Snape oczywiście wybrał też ten moment, żeby pojawić się przed ich stolikiem, jak zawsze z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach, który szybko przerodził się w wyraz czystego obrzydzenia, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na miksturę. 

\- Jestem boleśnie świadom, że przesadzając pannę Granger do tyłu, osierociłem was dwóch. Aczkolwiek nie spodziewałem się, że Gryffindor w ten sposób stracił też dziewięćdziesiąt procent działających komórek – zaczął Snape, nie zanurzając nawet chochli w ich kociołku. 

Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy tak bardzo, że jego piegi niemal zniknęły. Wydawać by się mogło, że Mistrz Eliksirów będzie ciągnął dalej, ale mężczyzna pokiwał tylko głową, jak gdyby nie spodziewał się niczego innego po nich i po prostu ruszył dalej. 

Weasley spojrzał na Harry'ego, jakby nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego Snape odpuścił, ale mężczyzna akurat w tej samej chwili obrócił się i spojrzał wprost na nich. 

\- Przypominam, że niektórym z was zaliczenie z Eliksirów jest konieczne do dalszej… kariery – wypluł Mistrz Eliksirów i jego wzrok zatrzymał się tym razem na Harrym. – Szczególnie, gdy chcą kultywować rodzinną tradycję. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić jak bardzo nie chcielibyście zawieść waszych drogich rodziców – sarknął jeszcze mężczyzna i wrócił do swojego biurka, ignorując ciszę, którą po sobie pozostawił. 

Harry czuł jak trzęsą mu się dłonie, ale niemal natychmiast poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Rona. 

\- Spokojnie, kumplu – szepnął tylko Weasley. 

Naprawdę dziwne rzeczy się działy, gdy Hermiona siedziała od nich tak daleko.

ooo

Ron zerkał na niego ze zmartwioną miną, kiedy kolejny eliksir stał się niewypałem, ale Harry pogrążony we własnych myślach zignorował go. Hermiona właśnie dostarczała na biurko swoją idealną miksturę, pięć minut przed Malfoyem, i usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się w znajomym grymasie złości. Slytherin po raz kolejny zawiódł, więc mogli liczyć na więcej przytyków niż zwykle. I faktycznie Mistrz Eliksirów komentował wywary z większą zgryźliwością niż przeważnie. 

\- Co to ma być? – spytał Neville'a, który zatrząsł się tylko lekko, nie kwapiąc się nawet o odpowiedź. 

Pytanie i tak było retoryczne. Snape już znajdował się przy ich stanowisku i tym razem zamieszał chochlą, więc Harry spojrzał najpierw na długie palce obejmujące rączkę, a potem na delikatny ruch nadgarstka, który wprawił mieszaninę w wirowanie. Eliksir oczywiście miał fatalną konsystencję. Ron źle pokruszył kamień księżycowy, więc w wyniku tego kawałki skały źle zareagowały podczas gotowania wstępnego. Zorientowali się zbyt późno, by przeciwdziałać, toteż grudki wypływały na powierzchnię raz po raz, gdy Snape mieszał wywar. 

\- Weasley zaskakujące jest to, że ze wszystkich błędów, które mogłeś popełnić… wybrałeś ten najgłupszy. To jedyny rodzaj umiejętności, które wytrenowałeś jak do tej pory w Hogwarcie – wysyczał mężczyzna, odsączając kilka większych grudek kamienia księżycowego, skorodowanych na powierzchni. – Myślę, że na radzie poruszę temat wprowadzenia oddzielnego kursu dla Gryfonów – dodał, odchodząc, a Ślizgoni zachichotali. 

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Ron odpysknie w końcu Snape'owi, ale rudzielec zacisnął tylko dłonie w pięści, gdy mężczyzna wrzucił z powrotem grudki kamienia do kotła. Mikstura zabulgotała wściekle, a Mistrz Eliksirów skierował się w stronę swojego biurka. 

\- Tłustowłosy palant – mruknął pod nosem Ron, machając nad kociołkiem różdżką. 

\- Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru, panie Weasley – odparł Snape i Harry z przerażaniem zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna usłyszał słowa Rona. – Nie powiedziałem, że możecie pozbyć się eliksiru. Zajęcia będziecie musieli odrobić na szlabanie w sobotę – ciągnął dalej Mistrz Eliksirów i Harry niemal westchnął z ulgą. 

\- Ale… - zaczął Ron, więc to była pora Pottera, by uspokoić przyjaciela. – W ten weekend jest wyjście do Hogsmeade – syknął Weasley jeszcze, ale Harry zignorował go.

ooo

Wracając do pokoju wspólnego Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że są skończeni. Snape po rozmowie, którą McGonagall z nim przeprowadziła, był bardzo ostrożny, jeśli chodziło o obrażanie ich. Nie robił już tego wprost, ale tak czy siak dało się odczuć co i o kim myśli. Niejednokrotnie już wyciągał sprawę jego zmarłych rodziców, sugerując, że tłumokiem Harry jest po ojcu. Nigdy jednak nie można było mu nic zarzucić wprost i w tym był problem. 

Początkowo myśleli, że jeśli Opiekun Domu przystopuje temperament Mistrza Eliksirów jakoś uda im się przetrwać ostatni rok, ale byli w ogromnym błędzie. Mężczyzna zdał się jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwy i niesprawiedliwy. Ślizgoni niemal w ogóle nie oddawali esejów, które zadawane były co tydzień, tymczasem oni – Gryfoni niemal zamieszkali już w bibliotece. 

Ron wydawał się niczego nie zauważać, pogrążony bardziej w poszukiwaniu nowej drogi. Odkąd tylko pamiętali, obaj chcieli zostać Aurorami, ale w obecnej chwili marzenie było nierealne do osiągnięcia. Chociaż naprawdę mocno się starali. Obaj wiedzieli, że w szkołach takich jak Beuxbatons czy Durmstang uczniowie siódmego roku mieli często podnoszone stopnie, by nie napotkali trudności z dostaniem się później na wybrane kursy. Fleur opowiadała o tym prawie całe wakacje, żeby poprawić im humor i podnieść na duchu. Jednak oni wiedzieli lepiej. Jedyne na czym im zależało tak naprawdę to Eliksiry, a nie było możliwości wpłynięcia na Snape'a. Zresztą nie wyobrażał sobie nawet poproszenia Dumbledore'a o interwencję, bo tłustowłosy dupek powstrzymywał się przed bezpośrednim obrażaniem go, czego mieli przykład na ubiegłych zajęciach. 

Hermiona próbowała jakoś im pomóc, ale sama wybrała niemal każdy dostępny kurs i teraz niemal nie widywali się poza posiłkami i sporadycznymi wyjściami do Hogsmeade. Harry zresztą na początku roku niemal wszystkich unikał, chcąc sobie najpierw poradzić z własnymi problemami. 

Odkąd wiedział, że jest gejem nie czuł się najpewniej. Podejrzewał już wcześniej, że dziewczęta nie interesują go, aż tak bardzo jak powinny. Fiasko z Cho i ten niezobowiązujący flirt z Ginny, który skończył się tak naprawdę zanim się pojawił, uświadomiły mu, że to nie jest jego droga. 

Nie było najłatwiej porozmawiać mu o tym z Ronem i Hermioną, ale oboje przyjęli to zaskakująco dobrze. Weasley nawet wyraził chęć umówienia go z Charliem, jakby Harry'emu nie przeszła trauma po dziwnych randkach z Ginny pod czujnym okiem Molly. Nie bardzo wyobrażał sobie pakowanie się ponownie w podobny horror. Problem stanowił też całkowity brak czasu, spowodowany zakuwaniem do Eliksirów, co mijało się z celem, bo choćby Snape dopuścił ich wyjątkowo do egzaminu, on też miał oceniać ich wyniki, więc klęska wydawała się nieunikniona. 

\- Gdybym miał tyle pieniędzy co Malfoy, zapłaciłbym Snape'owi, żeby się od nas odczepił – zaczął Ron, gdy tylko wyszli z sali. 

Harry odwrócił się w stronę swojego przyjaciela i zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytał Potter niepewnie. 

\- To Ślizgon. Myślisz, że promuje Fretkę, bo go lubi?! – parsknął Ron. – Malfoy na pewno przysyła mu jakieś drogie albo rzadkie składniki. Musi coś mieć, czego Snape chce. Tak działają Ślizgoni. 

Tak działają Ślizgoni – zadźwięczało w uszach Harry'ego. 

\- A my nie mamy nic, czego dupek chce. Popatrz na Hermionę, jest najinteligentniejszą czarownicą pokolenia, a jej oceny z Eliksirów są… - urwał Ron, bo nie znalazł nawet słowa, żeby opisać stopnie dziewczyny. 

Na swoje nieszczęście Granger nigdy nie wychodziła z założenia, że Snape traktuje ją niesprawiedliwie, bo jest Gryfonką i wszystko przyjmowała bardzo do siebie. Siedząc tylko dłużej w bibliotece i pisząc tylko coraz dłuższe eseje, chociaż wiadomym było, że jej ocena i tak będzie obniżona na rzecz Malfoya. 

\- A gdybyśmy mieli coś czego chce Snape? – spytał Harry nie mogąc się powstrzymać. 

Ron przystanął przy jednym z okiem i spojrzał na niego badawczo. 

\- Kamień Filozoficzny został zniszczony – przypomniał Harry'emu. – A nawet jeśli nie, to mogę poświęcić moje marzenie, by zostać aurorem, tylko po to, żeby typek taki jak Snape nie był nieśmiertelny. Jesteśmy Gryfonami, a to zobowiązuje do poświęceń – zażartował jego przyjaciel, ale Harry myślami był już gdzie indziej. 

O tym, że Snape jest gejem, wiedzieli już od jakiegoś czasu. Nie sposób było przegapić tego jak mężczyzna wodził wzrokiem za kilkoma praktykantami, którzy prowadzili zajęcia tamtego roku z ramienia Ministerstwa. A nawet jeśli to umknęłoby ich uwadze, Syriusz nie pozostawił im żadnego złudzenia. Dokładnie streścił im zauroczenia 'Smarkerusa' jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, które obejmowały naprawdę przeróżnych uczniów. Harry początkowo nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym jaki Snape był dawniej. I wtedy jego ojciec chrzestny wspomniał coś, co na zawsze utkwiło w głowie Harry'ego. 

Snape był kiedyś przez lata zakochany w jego ojcu. 

Harry wiedział, że jest bardzo podobny do Jamesa. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na nieliczne zachowane zdjęcia, które przekazał mu Remus i Dumbledore czy kroniki mistrzostw quidditcha Hogwartu. Wszędzie tam ojciec uśmiechał się do niego zza swoich okularów z wiecznie potarganymi, niesfornymi kosmykami. 

Jednakże sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że uwiedzenie Snape'a o ile możliwe, nie będzie łatwe. Nigdy nie widział, żeby mężczyzna spotykał się z kimkolwiek, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że jedno było oczywiste. Snape był wyjątkowo prywatną osobą, a do tego skrytą jak mało kto. Nie przepadali też za sobą z dość oczywistych powodów, ale przecież Harry był Gryfonem do diaska, a dla nich nie było rzeczy niemożliwych. Musiał tylko użyć całego swojego Ślizgońskiego sprytu, o który podejrzewała go Tiara. 

\- Harry? – spytał niepewnie Ron, bo najwyraźniej od kilku minut stali na środku korytarza. 

Rudzielec przyglądał mu się z widocznym zmartwieniem na twarzy, co nie bardzo pasowało do Weasleya. 

\- Wiesz, zawsze możemy spróbować zdać egzaminy z Eliksirów aurorskich – zaczął z nadzieją w głosie Ron i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać kogo jego przyjaciel próbuje oszukać. Bardziej siebie czy jego. 

Kursy Aurorskie organizowały dodatkowe egzaminy wstępne, ale prawie nikt ich nie zdawał. Jeśli komuś nie udawało się zaliczyć przedmiotu w szkole, przeważnie przepadał. Hermiona pewnie dałaby sobie radę i z nimi, ale ona nie chciała zostać Aurorem. 

\- Dostaniemy zaliczenie z Eliksirów, Ron. Już moja w tym głowa – odparł Harry, kompletnie zaskakując Weasleya.

ooo

\- Harry! To czyste szaleństwo! – zaczęła niemal od razu Hermiona, gdy rozłożyli się w Pokoju Życzeń. 

Ogień w kominku wesoło trzaskał rozgrzewając całe pomieszczenie. Harry jednak nie zważał ani na ciepło, ani miękki dywan pod jego stopami. Spoglądał tylko na Rona, który coraz uważniej mu się przyglądał. Widział jak Weasley kalkuluje i dostrzegł, gdy przyjaciel przegrał z własnym poczuciem moralności. 

\- Dupkowi w zasadzie należy się nauczka – powiedział powoli Ron i dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdradzona. 

Najwyraźniej spodziewała się po rudzielcu wsparcia. 

\- Włamcie się do jego gabinetu albo zamieńcie bieliznę na czerwoną, ale to, Harry – ciągnęła dalej. – Uwieść nauczyciela… To niezgodne z regulaminem szkoły, mogliby cię za to wyrzucić – dodała. 

\- I Snape'a też, więc jestem pewien, że się nie wyda – wszedł jej w słowo Potter. 

\- I chcesz… - urwała kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową. 

\- A co mamy zrobić? – spytał zamiast dalej się tłumaczyć. – Uczymy się z Ronem. Nawet ty musisz przyznać, że siedzimy nad książkami, ale nie w tym tkwi błąd… Jeśli zatem zmiękczymy Snape'a – zaczął i zawiesił sugestywnie głos. 

Wydawało się, że Hermiona będzie dalej się sprzeczać, ale dziewczyna przygryzła wargi i zamknęła oczy. Przez chwilę wszyscy troje milczeli i Harry naprawdę spodziewał się, że ich przyjaciółka nawrzeszczy na nich i wyjdzie. Zamiast tego Hermiona westchnęła głośno i potarła zmęczone od czytania oczy. 

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? – spytała w końcu rzeczowo i Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

ooo

Wcielenie planu w życie nie było zbyt trudne. Syriusz wciąż dostarczał im potrzebnych informacji, sądząc zapewne, że po Hogwarcie chodzą teraz plotki o młodości Snape'a. Nic bardziej mylnego. Harry przeanalizował wszystko co usłyszał od swojego ojca chrzestnego i wywnioskował, że:

1\. musi udowodnić Snape'owi, że nie jest swoim ojcem 

2\. zdobyć przychylność Ślizgonów, żeby pokazać, że jest ponad podziałami 

3\. wykazać się dorosłością 

4\. zainteresować Snape'a 

5\. zostawić prowadzenie w rękach mężczyzny 

6\. wyjść w końcu z szafy.

Kiedy zatem następnego ranka Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, wziął głębszy wdech i ruszył w stronę Slytherinu, co wydawało się najbardziej ekstremalnym punktem jego planu. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, żeby przyciągnąć uwagę Snape'a, więc postanowił zrobić to po gryfońsku – najprostszym możliwym rozwiązaniem. 

Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, gdy prawie wszyscy uczniowie obecni przy śniadaniu skupili na nim wzrok i przystanął tuż przed Blaisem Zabinim. 

\- Zgubiłeś się, Potter? – sarknął Draco Malfoy i Harry zdusił w ustach każdą odpowiedź, która spowodowałaby natychmiastową bójkę, uśmiechając się krzywo. 

\- Blaise – zaczął odchrząkując. – Chciałbym zapytać czy miałbyś ochotę wyjść ze mną na kremowe w tę sobotę – powiedział bardzo wyraźnie. 

Zabini spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony, po czym roześmiał się wdzięcznie. 

\- Masz jaja – przyznał mu Ślizgon z lekkim błyskiem w oku. Chwilę najwyraźniej rozważał propozycję, ewidentnie dobrze się bawiąc widząc szok w oczach współdomowników i skinął po prostu głową. – Przyjdź po mnie po szesnastej… Harry – odparł. 

Potter wyszczerzył się triumfalnie i bez słowa odmaszerował w stronę własnego stołu, odprowadzany przez czarne tęczówki. Bardziej czuł nawet wzrok Snape'a, który przewiercał go na wskroś. Najwyraźniej jego najbardziej gryfońskie z zagrań przyniosło spodziewany efekt, bo komentowano w Hogwarcie wszystko. Począwszy od tego czy ktoś wiedział wcześniej o zamiłowaniu Harry'ego do chłopców. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi akurat Potter postanowił się umówić ze Ślizgonem i jak to wpłynie na dynamikę pomiędzy Domami? A nawet w co obaj ubiorą się na ewidentnie pierwszą randkę. 

Oczywiście nie brakowało i całkiem innych reakcji. Część Gryfonów odwróciła się od niego, co akurat nie było bardzo zaskakujące. Homoseksualizm był może tolerowany przez magiczne społeczeństwo, ale w Gryffindorze nie było zbyt wielu czarodziejów czystej krwi. Większość pochodziła jednak z mugolskich rodzin, gdzie nietolerancję wręcz kultywowano. Sam zresztą cieszył się, że nie musi mieszkać już z Dursleyami. Mógł tylko przypuszczać jak wuj potraktowałby informację o jego orientacji. 

Nie brakowało też krytycznych opinii o Blaise'ie. Ślizgon był bardziej lubiany niż inni przedstawiciele jego Domu, ale też nie w pełni akceptowalny. Ciekawostkę jednak stanowiło, że Draco Malfoy ze wszystkich ludzi przeszedł na tryb neutralny ich wzajemnych stosunków, więc gdy Harry punktualnie w sobotę stawił się pod drzwiami ich dormitorium nikt nie próbował go pobić. Ukryty pod peleryną niewidką Ron na pewno odetchnął z ulgą, bo sytuacja naprawdę byłaby przegrana. 

\- Blaise zaraz wyjdzie – odparł Malfoy i Harry był pewien, że Ślizgon zniknie z powrotem w pokoju wspólnym, ale ten tylko oparł się o ścianę lochu i zaplótł dłonie na piersi. 

Milczeli kilka minut zanim Zabini faktycznie nie pofatygował się na zewnątrz, uśmiechając się na powitanie. Harry zastanawiał się czy wypadałoby chłopaka teraz cmoknąć, ale wydawało mu się to nie najlepszym posunięciem. Szczególnie, że Malfoy nie spuszczał z nich oka dopóki nie zniknęli za zakrętem korytarza. Ron odłączył się od nich dopiero, gdy przekraczali bramy Hogwartu.

ooo

Randka z Zabinim zaowocowała tym, że Harry był pewien, że nie są kompatybilni. Chłopak był interesujący i na pewno mogli jeszcze spędzić kilka przyjemnych chwil, ale brakowało tego czegoś, co uczyniłoby czas szczególnym. Blaise chyba wyczuł jego brak zainteresowania, bo cmoknął go w policzek na pożegnanie, mrucząc, że mógłby pokazać mu gejowski świat, gdyby Harry był ciekawy. Nie wspomnieli o kolejnej randce i wydawało się to jak najbardziej logiczne. 

Przyszedł czas na uspokojenie całej sytuacji. Tym bardziej, że czekał go jeszcze szlaban ze Snapem, który mieli odbębnić z Ronem. 

Mężczyzna jak zwykle powitał ich zmarszczeniem brwi i usiadł przy biurku wyczarowując jedynie przepis na tablicy. Tym razem nie popełnili błędów i Eliksir Uspokajający miał miłą srebrzystą barwę, gdy przelewali go do fiolek. 

Snape zerknął tylko na kolor mikstury i zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Zaliczam go wam – poinformował ich chłodno. 

\- Hej! Przecież… - zaczął Ron, ale Harry zacisnął mu dłoń na ramieniu. 

\- Dziękujemy, panie profesorze – odparł pospiesznie i właśnie miał odciągnąć Weasleya z sali, gdy Snape podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z zamyśleniem w oczach. 

\- Potter, zostań – zarządził. 

Ron miał chyba zamiast się sprzeczać, ale ugryzł się w język. 

\- Poczekam na ciebie na korytarzu – rzucił tylko przez ramię, wychodząc. 

\- Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za brak szacunku okazany nauczycielowi, Weasley – poinformował ich sucho Snape, zanim drzwi trzasnęły. 

Harry stał lekko zdenerwowany koło biurka i starał się patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie na Snape'a. Lekcje oklumencji nauczyły go jednego – nigdy nie wygra z mężczyzną, ale zawsze może nie doprowadzać do konfrontacji, co wydawało się zawsze najlepszym wyjściem. Jedynym, które się do tej pory sprawdzało. 

\- Jeśli usłyszę o zakładach dotyczących moich Ślizgonów, mocno pan pożałuje, panie Potter – zaczął Snape kompletnie go zaskakując. 

\- Zakładach?! – spytał zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. 

Snape wydawał się jak najbardziej zadowolony z jego reakcji. 

\- Zakładach, które miałyby na celu ośmieszenie uczniów mojego Domu – uzupełnił mężczyzna nie spuszczając go z oczu. 

Harry zabębnił nerwowo palcami we własne udo, zastanawiając się co powinien odpowiedzieć, gdy Snape w końcu odezwał się ponownie. 

\- Możesz odejść Potter – poinformował go Mistrz Eliksirów powracając do poprawiania prac.

ooo

Mijały tygodnie i Harry starał się jak mógł nie wychodzić z nikim do Hogsmeade. Unikał sytuacji, gdy ktoś pytał go o obecny obiekt zainteresowań i rumienił się wściekle dzięki zaklęciu, które znalazła dla niego Hermiona, gdy już ktoś przyparł go do muru. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż informacja przedarła się do mediów i Prorok Codzienny obwieścił, że Harry Potter jest w kimś śmiertelnie zakochany. 

Gazeta uzupełniła artykuł o zdjęcia zrobione z ukrycia zapewne przez jednego z uczniów. Przeważnie pokazywały go siedzącego na framudze okna czy spacerującego po hogwarckich błoniach. Tak ja się spodziewał, Snape przeczytawszy artykuł, spojrzał wprost na niego i ich tęczówki na ten krótki moment spotkały się. 

Harry pospiesznie spuścił wzrok, czując kolejną falę rumieńca. Od dłuższego czasu właśnie w ten sposób reagował na Snape'a, odtwarzając dokładnie to, co Ginny robiła na jego widok.

Prócz pisków i krzyków zachwytu. 

I czekał. 

Czekał, aż Snape domyśli się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi i zrobi pierwszy ruch. Nawet z całą gryfońską brawurą wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów jednym słowem mógłby go po prostu usadzić na miejscu.

ooo

Początkowo sądził, że przynęta nie chwyciła. Szczególnie, gdy mężczyzna dalej utyskiwał na ich mikstury i odejmował punkty Gryffindorowi z byle powodu. Harry przypuścił zatem szturm i niby przypadkiem wymsknęło mu się, że Tiara Przydziału chciała umieścić go w Slytherinie. Draco Malfoy wyglądał w tamtej chwili jakby połknął sklątkę tylnowybuchową, a Zabini śmiał się tak głośno, że było widać niemal jego migdałki. 

Harry rozważał nawet kompletną kapitulację, gdyby Snape nie patrzył na niego tak dziwnie podczas zajęć. Gdyby nie lustrował go każdego dnia, gdy niby przypadkiem mijali się na korytarzach. 

Harry zawsze wtedy starał się stać jak najbliżej, ale najczęściej po prostu spoglądał, gdy mężczyzna oddalał się. 

I właśnie wtedy, gdy wydawało się, że wszystko zawiodło, Ron wrzucił do kociołka o dwie smocze łuski za wiele, wysadzając połowę sali w powietrze. Harry poczuł na skórze łaskotanie magii, gdy Snape powstrzymał substancję, jakimś sprytnym czarem i zagryzł wargi. 

\- Wynoście się z sali – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów i poprzeczna zmarszczka przecięła mu czoło, gdy mężczyzna z trudem opanowywał wybuch. 

Uczniowie ruszyli w stronę drzwi zgodnie z instrukcją i Harry zawahał się. Spojrzał na skupionego Snape'a, wyciągając swoją różdżkę i zamiast po prostu rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, zamknął oczy dołączając do czaru mężczyzny swoją magię. Czuł, że Snape wziął głębszy oddech, gdy został odciążony i zaczął w zarodku zduszać pożar. 

Uporali się z tym we dwóch bardzo szybko i Harry próbował nawet wydostać się z sali, gdy ostatnie płomienie zgasły, ale Snape złapał go za ramię. 

Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę zarumieniony wciąż od wysiłku i przełknął, widząc w oczach Snape'a całkiem nową emocję. Coś jakby na kształt niedowierzania, które powoli znikało, gdy mężczyzna lustrował go wzrokiem. Mistrz Eliksirów w końcu puścił jego ramię, ale Harry wciąż czuł palce odbite na jego skórze. 

\- Szlaban, Potter – odparł Snape i wskazał mu drzwi.

ooo

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, którego dnia miałby stawić się na szlabanie, więc już tego samego wieczora zapukał do komnat mężczyzny. Snape odwołał zajęcia w sali ze względu na zniszczenia, których nie udało się do końca uniknąć. Logicznym więc wydawało się znalezienie mężczyzny w drugim miejscu, w którym najczęściej przebywał. 

Nie zdążył nawet zapukać, gdy chłodna dłoń wciągnęła go do środka. Nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie czekających na niego esejów pierwszoroczniaków i stolika, na którym stało pióro i kałamarz. 

Snape usiadł za swoim biurkiem, łącząc palce na wysokości oczu i obserwując go całkiem otwarcie. Mężczyzna nie ukrywał, że rozkłada go właśnie na czynniki pierwsze i Harry nawet bez zaklęcia zarumienił się wściekle pod tak intensywnym wzrokiem. 

\- Gryfońska odwaga skłoniła cię do pozostania w sali? – spytał w końcu Snape, przerywając nieprzyjemną ciszę. 

Harry zrobił kleksa na pergaminie, zaskoczony, że mężczyzna faktycznie zamierza z nim porozmawiać. 

\- A może chciałeś mi zaimponować? – pytał dalej Snape, wstając ze swojego fotela. 

Mistrz Eliksirów poruszał się z pewną niebezpieczną gracją, która towarzyszyła wszystkim Ślizgonom. W kilku krokach znalazł się przy krześle i uniósł jego podbródek, nie wyglądając na ani trochę zirytowanego tym, że Harry uparcie unika jego wzroku. 

\- Docierają do mnie wszystkie plotki, więc jak Potter? – spytał i Harry doskonale wiedział do czego zmierzał mężczyzna. 

Chciał odpowiedzi, tej samej, której Harry dać nie chciał. Mężczyzna spoglądał na niego w skupieniu, które naprawdę zaczynało denerwować. Snape trzymał jego podbródek niezbyt mocno, więc Harry mógł zwiesić głowę jak zawsze unikając konfrontacji, ale nie tym razem.  
Potter w końcu spojrzał w czarne tęczówki, a potem na zaciśnięte wąskie usta i odbił się od krzesła, stwierdzając, że jeśli nie teraz to nigdy. Snape nie walczył, ale zamarł czekając na ciąg dalszy nagłego ataku, który przerodził się w niezgrabny pocałunek. 

Harry nie całował zbyt wielu osób w swoim życiu, ale miał dostatecznie wielkie doświadczenie, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy nie jest chciany. Sądząc po dłoniach mężczyzny, które zacisnęły się na jego szatach, w tej chwili Snape testował go. Sprawdzał czy jego domysły są prawidłowe, a Harry bynajmniej nie zamierzał zaprzeczać. Przywarł tylko mocniej do mężczyzny, który w końcu ujął w dłonie jego głowę, odchylając ją pod wygodnym dla siebie kątem i wsunął mu język do ust, kompletnie przejmując kontrolę nad pocałunkiem.

ooo

Spotykanie ze Snapem okazało się wyjątkowo przyjemne. Rzadko rozmawiali, skupiając się głównie na całowaniu, co Harry zaczynał naprawdę uwielbiać. Mężczyzna może i nie był oszałamiającej urody, ale na pewno wiedział co robić z ustami. 

Ron przytomnie nie pytał o szczegóły, chociaż Hermiona miała nietęgą minę za każdym razem, gdy pozbywała go coraz to nowych śladów po wieczornych spotkaniach. Śladów, które pokazywały się coraz niżej, jak gdyby zaznaczały kierunek, w którym nieustannie podążali. 

Harry z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Snape w pewnym sensie był dżentelmenem. W zasadzie mógł przecież już pierwszego wieczoru rzucić go na swoje łóżko i Harry nie powiedziałby nie. Był nastolatkiem nabuzowanym hormonami. Tylko wizja Dumbledore'a w różowych pończochach mogłaby sobie poradzić z jego erekcją, a Dyrektor nie zaglądał do prywatnych komnat Mistrza Eliksirów. 

I chwała, bo te traciły swoje tajemnice. 

Snape lubił drogie wino. Zdarzało mu się poczęstować czasami Harry'ego odrobiną, a potem scałować cały smak z jego ust. 

Snape uwielbiał książki. Najczęściej to nimi właśnie pachniał. I dzikimi ziołami, z których przyrządzał składniki. Nic dziwnego, że zawsze wściekał się, gdy marnowali je podczas zajęć. Prawie pięć godzin każdego dnia Mistrz Eliksirów spędzał nad uzupełnianiem braków.  
Snape był szczupły. 

To w zasadzie najbardziej zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Mężczyzna nosił tak wiele warstw szat, że kompletnie deformowały jego sylwetkę. A Snape był naprawdę wysportowany. Potrafił podnieść Harry'ego i bez trudu przenieść go na swoje łóżko nie odrywając ust od jego szyi. Układał go na pościeli dokładnie w takiej pozycji, w jakiej go chciał i nie męczył się, gdy walczyli o dominację. 

Harry przeważnie i tak przy każdej takiej walce kończył przyszpilony do prześcieradła z nowymi malinkami. 

Co jednak martwiło Pottera najbardziej to to, że na dobrą sprawę Snape nie zmienił wcale podejścia do nich podczas zajęć. Wciąż sarkał i urągał Ronowi, straszył Neville'a i nie doceniał Hermiony. Coś jednak mówiło mu, że najlepiej o tym nie wspominać. Nie, gdy mężczyzna trzymał w ustach jego penisa. Nie, gdy sam właśnie odkrywał, że ciężar członka Snape'a jest naprawdę przyjemny.

ooo

Semestr skończył się nie wiadomo kiedy. W zasadzie Harry nawet nie zauważył upływu czasu, pomiędzy nauką do egzaminów i spotkaniami z Severusem. Mężczyzna nie sarkał nawet bardzo, gdy nie mogli widywać się co wieczór, ale odbijali wszystko w weekendy, gdy tylko Harry nie musiał się uczyć. 

Końcowe oceny z Eliksirów pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, ale tak jak się spodziewał zdali. Hermiona zajęła drugie miejsce w przedmiocie, ale ponieważ we wszystkich innych wyprzedziła Malfoya nie wyglądała nawet na bardzo zawiedzioną. 

Snape zamknął się na tydzień w swoich komnatach przygotowując zestawy pytań i mikstury, które mieli przygotowywać podczas egzaminów i Harry pogrążył się wraz z Ronem w lekturze. Notatki Hermiony zostały skopiowane na dziesiątki egzemplarzy i aktualnie cały Gryffindor nadrabiał siedmioletnie zaległości. 

\- Dalej myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – spytała go pewnego wieczoru Gryfonka, gdy jak zawsze rozłożyli się przed kominkiem w Pokoju Życzeń. 

\- A mamy inne wyjście? To wyższa konieczność – odparł Harry nawet nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu. – Nie mogę się tylko doczekać jego miny, kiedy z nim zerwę – dodał, przerzucając stronę. 

\- Harry, wiem, że… - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi. 

\- Nie wiesz. Snape jest fiutem – powiedział z pewnością w głosie, dostrzegając kątem oka, że Ron kiwa głową. – Przyznaję, że poznałem go z innej strony, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że był dla nas dupkiem przez sześć i pół roku. Ostatnie miesiące nie stanowią jakiegoś odkupienia – ciągnął dalej. – Biorąc pod uwagę jak zawsze wypowiadał się o moim ojcu nie mogę znaleźć większego hipokryty. Nienawidził mojego ojca, bo ten go nie kochał. A teraz pieprzy syna człowieka, którego kochał i którego znienawidził – dodał, wracając do notatek. 

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, aż Hermiona w końcu odchrząknęła. 

\- Uwiodłeś go – przypomniała bezlitośnie. 

\- W każdej chwili miał możliwość wycofania się. Oddałem mu prowadzenie już na początku – odbił piłeczkę. 

\- A jak… - zawahała się dziewczyna. 

\- Zagrożę, że powiem wszystkim co robiliśmy – odparł bez żenady. 

\- To obciąży też ciebie… Przepisy – zaczęła niepewnie. 

\- Jest starszy, a ja jestem Harrym Potterem. Powiem, że mnie uwiódł i wykorzystał. Popatrz na niego i na mnie – urwał, sugestywnie. – Jak myślisz komu uwierzą? 

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z widocznym zmartwieniem, ale zagryzła wargi wracając bez słowa do notatek. 

\- Poza tym… - podjął po chwili Ron. – To nie tak, że nie uczymy się w ogóle. Chodzi nam tylko o sprawiedliwe oceny – dodał, zagłębiając się w czytanym traktacie.

ooo

Dzień po egzaminie, Harry zapukał do komnat Snape'a i wsunął się do środka, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły. Tak jak się spodziewał mężczyzna siedział przy biurku zawalony ich pracami, zajął więc kanapę, obserwując jak Mistrz Eliksirów przegląda poszczególne odpowiedzi i okrasza je odpowiednimi komentarzami. Nie bez trudu dojrzał, że na drugim stosie znajdują się odłożone eseje jego, Hermiony i Rona. 

Snape w końcu odłożył pióro i zapieczętował woskiem wyniki, a potem spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Bez słowa lewitował trzy pergaminy w jego stronę i odchylił się na krześle. 

Harry nie bez zaskoczenia dostrzegł Wybitne na każdym z nich. 

\- Powinienem podziękować? – spytał zadziornie, niepewny czego Snape oczekuje. 

Spodziewał się raczej, że to on będzie musiał jakoś nawiązać do tematu wyników egzaminu. 

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję, panie Potter – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, tonem, który Harry'emu wcale się nie podobał. – Przecież o to chodziło ci od początku – ciągnął mężczyzna i przywołał ich prace z powrotem na swoje biurko. – A teraz żegnam, panie Potter – dodał Snape wskazując mu drzwi. 

Powrót do dormitorium przypominał drogę przez mękę.


End file.
